Generally, the plug structure of the prior art has a certain thickness. When the plug structure of the prior art is inserted into an outlet on the wall, due to the thickness of the plug structure itself, the plug structure will protrude from the wall about 3˜5 cm. The 3˜5 cm thickness will block the furniture for example but not limited to a cabinet aligning to the wall, thus will obstruct the whole view of the interior decoration, also, due to the plug being compressed by the furniture for a long time, it also can easy malfunction.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,884 “A FUSED ELECTRICAL APPLIANCE PLUG” which teaches a fused electrical appliance plug. However, the plug of this patent still has a certain thickness, therefore, it cannot improve the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,473 “A FUSED PROTECTION DEVICE” which teaches a fused protection device that cascades a fused protection device between a plug and an outlet and uses the fused protection device to protect the electric appliance coupled to the plug. However, due to the plug already having a certain thickness and then cascades to the fused protection device, thus will make the plug cascaded with the fused protection device further protruding from the wall, therefore the fused protection device of this patent still cannot improve the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
Furthermore, some flat power plug products can be seen in the market, however, these flat power plug products do not have the function of changing the fuse, therefore, these flat power plug products cannot provide the over current protection function to the coupled appliance.
Therefore, it needs a flat plug structure that has a flat housing and a very thin thickness when the flat plug is inserted into an outlet. It also has a specific angle so that when the flat plug is inserted into the outlet it will not block the other outlets.